


Lethe

by silent_tension



Series: Erebus [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_tension/pseuds/silent_tension
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to take him back home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lethe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letters_of_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letters_of_stars/gifts), [profoundbondage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/profoundbondage/gifts).



> Coda to 7x17, dean-centric

He watches the man _-Emannuel-_  out of the corner of his eye, his fingers gripping the wheel tightly and lies to himself. He feels nothing.  _I feel nothing_ , he whispers under his breath and ignores that hollowed-out feeling of his insides being shredded apart.

"Of course it matters" he says flatly, swallows thickly, clearing his throat as he seems almost on edge for having to talk about his  _friend_.  _The one who didn't choose him._

"No. You are not a machine Dean. You're human! Your friend's name was Cas? It's an odd name"

He sucks in a breath, his mind stuffed with memories of drifting. Floating. Gentle fingers digging into his skin, fleeting glances. It'd be easy enough to forget the world around them, push past the boundaries of reality as they swerve quietly through the empty streets, but he can't let himself have a selfish moment. Cas is gone, he's lost him forever and he's never coming back home. 

"Yeah, well, Cas..." he starts and his voice cracks on the name, like he's out of practise saying it, his gaze drifting towards Emmanuel occasionaly. He feels on edge;  _strained_. 

He turns to face his friend, runs his hand over his face as he breathes out a sigh, a deep frown appearing on his face as he fights the urge to press his palm against Castiel's knee and feel. Feel  _him._ He doesn't want to let go, he doesn't wanna watch him walk away again, _lose him._

"Yeah"  he mumbles shakily, his tone drawled as he nods his head once in encouragement. A weird sensation washes over him as though he is having some soft of out-of-body experience, causing him to bite the inside of his bottom lip to keep from reaching for what he needs. 

_You can't keep something that isn't yours, now, can you?_

A playful smile teases at Castiel's lips and he shifts in his seat ever so slightly, moving closer, and looks at Dean, a light frown adorning his features. Dean sniffs in, the scent of Castiel embedded into his memory, burning it up into his nose; feeding his flame.

Safe, warmth.

Home.

With an all knowing smile, Dean hums briefly at the back of his throat before nodding. 

"What do you know about music?" he asks, grinning as he raises an eyebrow and pushes past the boundaries.

Just one day. One day.


End file.
